The Art of Love
by Mione W.G
Summary: "Could he be reminded why on Earth had he agreed on this in the first place? Oh, yeah, right. Because he was utterly, madly and irremediably in love with her."  Bonnie has a lesson to teach him.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Could he be reminded why on Earth had he agreed on this in the first place? Oh, yeah, right. Because he was utterly, madly and irremediably in love with her.

- No talking. No touching. No peeking. No demands. This is a lesson for _you_ to learn. –Leaning on him at every rule for emphasis, these had been her literal words uttered in a sensual and husky voice that did nothing more than turn him on.

- As if you haven't enjoyed it all this time! –a smirk curling up at the corners of his mouth and suddenly dropping; a flash of insecurity clouding his eyes for a second. –You have. Right?

- Of course I do! –Bonnie said reassuringly with a sincere smile. And with god as her witness, she wasn't lying about it. Their love-making was always amazing but frantic. Not necessarily bad, at all. Things between them got heated pretty fast and within some moments they were consumed by such a frenzy of passion that wasn't easy to get off from. Before she could react and try to pull the strings to quiet down the pace, it had turned into an impossible task. –But that doesn't mean _we_ might not like trying other things. One would say you were up to a good challenge. In fact, I may venture to say that's where all this "problem" –signaling the inverted commas with a movement of her hands in the air– lies. You think you've tried everything... You've been way too spoiled lately. And by lately I mean the last 150 years, maybe even more. Take it as a detox session –winking smugly at him–. If you don't like it, we'll call it quits. What do you say, Salvatore?

* * *

><p>Hi! So this is my first published fanfiction ever, though I've hanging around for quite a while now.<p>

I've always noticed how most of Bamon stories centered mainly on the physical attraction that lead them to a wild love-making. I guess it's not that wrong since Damon long record of romantic conquests. Just right time for the new generations to teach him what he's missing. ;)

I'd appreciate your comments, especially since English is not my mother tongue (I apologise beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistake I might have made).


	2. Chapter 1

**I'M (ALL) YOURS**

For God's sake! He was Damon-fucking-Salvatore! He would never walk down from a challenge, not especially one thought by his sexy girlfriend.

So... she was complaining, huh? Did she want to do things her own way? Perfect. But she'll be begging for him before the end of the night.

- When and where? –he said abruptly with a new smirk of his own.

She didn't flinch. She knew he would accept.

- Our bedroom. In five minutes. –Bonnie replied shortly, springing from the couch where they had been having a good snogging session. – In your white boxers –she added mischievously.

_Damn it! She is so wicked,_ he thought proudly.

She hadn't gotten halfway towards their room, when he ran through her side in vampiric speed. Before she could react, he was back at the door's frame, arms crossed and shrugging. - What? Just fetching my underwear, you bossy girl. –he said in a singsong voice.

- Okay. Now, out!

And he did. He went to the bathroom for a change of clothes. He undressed in a hurry trying to ignore certain part of his anatomy that was yelling for attention and rapidly tucking in his boxers. He looked his reflection on the mirror and practiced a few smouldering looks. Breath, checked. Hair, mmm, too neat and tidy for his liking. He messed it up to make it look windswept. Better. No, on second thoughts, irresistible. One last glance. Yeah. He was a sex-god.

Two minutes later, with everything under control he headed towards their bedroom. He knocked lightly and awaited her reply. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The place had suffered subtle changes but it affected the atmosphere radically. She had placed candles on the perimeter of the room and changed their usual bedclothes for an ivory duvet, pillowslip and cushions. A myrrh incense stick burning somewhere. And there, in the centre was standing the most perfect and delicious masterpiece ever created. The lovely creature, who took his breath away so often, clad in only her white cotton underwear and loose wavy hair was smiling invitingly at him. He met her like under the influence of a spell, magnetism or maybe gravity, he couldn't decide which.

When he reached her, she placed her hands against his chest and he snaked his hands around her waist closing the gap between their bodies. Leaning on him, Bonnie kissed his lips ever so slightly that for a second Damon thought he had imagined it. She sighed and breathed an "I love you" which was reciprocated before she finished her declaration. She rubbed her nose against his and took a step backwards. Answering his mute complaint, she showed him the way towards their bed with her hand. He sat in the middle of the mattress and she crawled on her hands and knees joining their mouths together and making him retreat until he placed his head on top of the cushions. She looked dazing. What had he done to deserve her? No idea, but he was forever grateful.

Bonnie broke their contact again and took a rope from under the cushions. He stared at her confusedly and she gave him a seductive wink, which puzzled him even more.

-Not that easy, babe. You see, I have problems believing you can keep your hands off me, so I thought a little extra help could be needed.

She was delusional, she really was. What could a couple of ropes do with his super strength? Unless, of course, she had soaked them in vervain and this was about to turn into a masochist night. True to his word, he didn't speak and offered her his hands. She took them and tied each of them to an extreme of the headboard. No vervain. She then proceeded with his feet, although he could move them a bit. She gave him a scrutinising look and licked her lips. _Jesus!_ This little fantasy of her was proving to be juicy! She could have her way with him. _I'm all yours, love._

Bonnie started chanting some words under her breath and after half a minute the rope disappeared but he was immobilised still. She lay on his side and turned her head to lock eyes with the breathtaking man. With a naughty smile she waved a blindfold and put it over his eyes.

_Oh, boy. You're all mine._

* * *

><p>November, 13th<p>

I can't thank you enough for your reviews, alerts and favourites! I'm thrilled that you like it. Hope this chapter live up to your expectations.

Next one will be M-rated. ;)


End file.
